Stolen
by obsidians
Summary: This is set in an AU where men are offered on the marriage market and are prized for their looks and virginity. Reno is a beauty that Tifa must have all costs... some non-con elements
1. Chapter 1

Tifa couldn't stop examining the gorgeous creature seated demurely beside his mother as they discussed his groom price.

He was the fabled beauty that she'd heard so much about and came there to witness in person.

The Sinclair men were famous for their unparalleled beauty and prized on the marriage market. Even the women were considered to be an attractive lot and Reno was their crown jewel, the beauty of generations. Women trembled with want as he walked by them with his eye downcast in mincing steps as he followed his proud mother. His kimonos always fit him to perfection and he had the counternance of an angel.

He wore a blue silk kimono that day that matched his eyes and the drape of the fabric clung to his slim, masculine curves like a promise. His long, luxurious red hair was tightly bound back into a tight ponytail as befitting a man of his stature.

As an eligible virgin of a prominent family, he was expected to fetch a high groom price from a wealthy woman for the honour of marrying him.

He had the face of an angel. The tattoos on his cheeks, the marks of his family, had been placed there ritualistically when he reached the age of sixteen to show he was now a man. Tifa greedily examined the high sweep of his cheekbones, the contours of his face, the tilt of those plush lips and how the sloe-eyed beauty would peek at her beneath his long, dark eyelashes and would blush when Tifa grinned at him and avert his eyes.

He wore no jewelry other than delicate gold hoops at his ears and needed no further embellishments that other mothers had to resort to, with heavy makeup and sparkling jewels to mask and draw attention from a plainer face. Reno, however was a natural beauty.

"I received the first offer for his hand when he was merely nine months old" Bev, the matriarchal of the Sinclair family and his mother bragged. She wore the heavy leather garb of a warrior and had a sword strapped to her side.

Tifa wore leather boots, leather pants and a white shirt, that laced up at the front with an open leather vest over top of it. She had various knives strapped to her and had deliberately and insultingly put her booted feet up on the table in front of her.

Bev knew of Tifa's lecherous past of her being a seducer of innocent men, but was willing to hear the woman out. "He isn't pledged to anyone yet because few can afford his groom price. It's set high as a beauty such as his doesn't come along very often; he's the beauty of his generation" Bev explained.

"He's a virgin?" Tifa asked her as she leaned forward to rudely study him closer and this made red tinge his alabaster cheeks.

Bev bristled at the insult "of course, he hasn't been alone with woman he wasn't related to ever! His chastity has been closely guarded" Bev all but spat at the insolent young woman.

"He can do the manly arts of: embroidery, general sewing, cooking, dancing and playing an instrument?" Tifa asked Bev, propping her head in her hand in consideration.

"Naturally, his embroidery has won prizes" Bev assured her.

"How about beauty contests, he's won some?" Tifa countered.

"Four in fact" Bev said through narrowed eyes. Wanting to kick the lecherous woman out of her home, but she had more money than the Goddess. That was the only reason why she'd allowed her into her home and allowed her an in-person interview with her son.

Reno cleared his throat, wanting permission to speak.

"Yes dear, speak clearly" his mother encouraged him.

"I shall endeavor to be a good husband to whoever marries me. I've been trained in all the manly arts" he assured her in a soft, shy voice and then downcast his gaze again.

"How about how to fight?" Tifa challenged him. "Are you one of those modern men who feels that a man can actually be a warrior?" Reno blushed and looked away at this.

"I would expect my wife to see to my defense" he demurred and didn't see how Tifa's eyes lit up at this.

Bev rose to her feet at the insult. "Reno is a traditional groom and knows that only women are meant to be warriors and his place is to run his home for his wife. Touch these hands, there isn't a single callous to be found. He wasn't worked a day in his life, his skin is the palest you will ever encounter and soft from pampering. He would be an ideal husband to welcome his wife home after she's been seeing to matters of the estate. He knows three different types of massage techniques, conversational arts and how to mix any drink in existence" Bev said, listing his qualities.

"What about sexually?" Tifa asked her.

"The basic techniques without any actual experience. He's completely untouched to mould under his wife's loving guidance. But she will have to be able to pay his groom price and it's very steep. Come Reno, I think we're done here" she said standing up and he rose too, keeping his eyes downcast as he blushed at the woman's bold scrutiny of his form. He felt like she was stripping him naked with her eyes alone and this unsettled him.

"What's his price?" Tifa asked her.

Bev smiled and slide an envelope towards her.

"That's pretty steep" Tifa said with a whistle. "How much just to take him for the space of an afternoon, just on an innocent picnic? I want to know he's not some bimbo after all if I'm paying that much for him."

"Go on a date? He doesn't date. He isn't leaving his home until he's legally wed. You know the rules" Bev snapped her.

"Surely you can spare him for just a few hours?" I can more than compensate you for your time if you bend the rules a little" Tifa said and clapped and her servants come in bearing gifts for the young man.

Bev and Reno's eyes grew wide at the assortment of costly kimonos, priceless jewels and various other expensive trinkets. Reno however, blushed to be presented with a silk jockstrap and had to look away from it in embarrassment at so blatant a gift.

"This is acceptable, but how could you give this to an unwed virgin?" Bev demanded, indicating to it with distaste.

"It was designed with his comfort in mind. I can take it back if you prefer" Tifa said. "Do we have a deal?"

"Come at lunch time tomorrow. You have two hours, I'll accept this all...even that" she said standing and Reno silently trailed after her as a dutiful son, who had been trained to do so since birth. He knew her word was the law.

Tifa glared as she rowed the boat to the private island she's chosen to have their picnic on.

Reno wore a voluminous white kimono and had a red rose tucked behind one of his shell pink ears. He held a silk parasol that perfectly matched his kimono over his head...and this also sheltered his dozing elderly Aunt.

"I don't see why she has to come along" she hissed at him.

He looked back at her in absolute shock "she's my chaperone. I can't go anywhere with a woman without one, it's unseemly" he shyly protested.

Tifa was bored and decided to test if he was actually that innocent. "They're playing a new game at court called fellatio. Do you know how to play it?" She asked him.

"No, how to you play it?" He asked her in perfect innocence.

"You really are a virgin?" Tifa said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, aren't you?" Reno asked her.

Tifa blew a raspberry. "Nope" she said dismissively.

"But you're not married!" Reno said, shocked to his core.

"Virginity in a woman isn't that prized as it is in a man. I got that thing popped when I was fourteen" Tifa said.

Reno could only look at her through appalled eyes. "Come Auntie Carol, wake up. I shall escort you to our picnic grounds" he said taking her arm and walked ahead with her. Finding Tifa's company far too ribald for his more virtuous sensibilities. He politely pointing out flora and fauna to the elderly woman while the back of his neck burned as eyes roved all over his form.

Tifa poured them drinks, careful to add a strong sleeping draught to Aunt Carol's and mix Reno's twice as strong.

The elderly woman drank hers down in no time flat, whereas Reno choked as he had a sip of his.

"What is this?" He asked Tifa with an adorable frown on his pretty face that she found endearing.

"Alcohol" Tifa said, drinking hers down in one gulp.

"But I'm forbidden to drink that, it impairs the mind and can make Grooms behave in an improper manner" he protested in his usual meek, gentlemanly way.

"I don't like to drink alone, that is improper too and an insult to your lady escort" she said and he demurely sipped his drink and winced each time. Tifa made sure to pour stronger each time his glass was emptied and implored him to keep up with her.

"Auntie Carol?" he rather slurred when he noticed she wasn't waking up.

"She's fine, she just fell asleep in the warm sun" Tifa assured the gorgeous young man. "You are truly beautiful" she said cupping his cheek.

"Please, no one is allowed to touch me in any way until I'm wed" he said brushing her hand away and giving her an apologetic smile that looked kind of off.

"What about kissing?" Tifa asked him.

"I kissed a girl once. I was four and her parents were visiting mine" Reno proudly remembered with a sigh.

"You're so daring...and darling. Could you take your hair down just for a few minutes?" Tifa asked him.

"Only my wife is supposed to see that in our bedroom" Reno said with hesitation in his voice.

"Come on, just a minute" Tifa said beaming an innocent smile at him that was anything but.

"Okay" he slurred and took out his hair tie and his wealth of red hair tumbled down his back.

"It's so gorgeous. Like a red such as could never have come from nature, yet it did. It goes all the way down to your ass" Tifa said as she touched the heavy fall of it.

"Ass...you mean my bottom?" Reno asked her in confusion with a puzzled pout, having problems bringing his eyes into focus.

"I feel like a kid on Christmas morning ready to open the largest present that I've been waiting all year for" Tifa said rubbing her hands together gleefully.

"Present, what present?" Reno slurred.

"You" Tifa said tearing at the silk of his kimono. Reno gasped as the top of his kimono was wrenched down his arms to his waist.

"What are you.." He protested as hands started to grope his exposed chest and play with his small, exquisitely pale nipples. They were wonderfully responsive to the touch and perky."No, you can't touch me like this. We aren't married" he said in confusion but kept still as he could injure a superior female with his careless actions. This is what had been drilled into his head since he was young.

"It will feel divine in a second, my darling. What a pretty thing you are" Tifa cooed as she jerked the rest of the material down until it rendered him completely bare and fell in a heap at his feet.

"What...no we have to stop" Reno protested clapping his hands before his groin.

"I'll stop if you'll kiss me" she said.

"Just a kiss is all you want?" Reno asked her in an innocent voice and pressed his lips against hers in a brief peck.

"You're going to have to do better than that" Tifa said with a snort.

"But I kissed you!" he protested as she continued to grope his quivering body.

"Let me show you how to kiss. You need this as much as me" Tifa said as drew him into a kiss that confused his already addled mind and he kissed her back before he knew what was going on. His hands were drawn away to be replaced with her own as she surreptitiously coated her hand with lube from her pocket and began to stroke it along his lengthening, virgin manhood that proudly raised in her caressing hand.

"No we can't...we have to stop. At least call for a priest" he said in dazed voice, sitting up, not even sure how he had come to lie prone as she ran her hands all over him in a way that caused him to shiver.

"Why?" She asked him.

"We're not married. I cannot...mother told me" He said and then gulped and froze when she got up and took off her clothes, revealing a body such as he'd only seen in paintings of angels. These had made him feel a little funny.

"You won't think that in a second" she said as she mounted his slight, but well-made figure.

"Auntie Carol" he called in panic, knowing he must preserve his virginity for his future wife at all cost. Yet he did nothing to stop Tifa, his judgement impaired by alcohol and his need to serve the dominate female. He felt the dampness of a woman's vagina for the first time against the bulbous head of his treacherous penis. He wasn't even finished screaming his comatose Aunt's name when he impaled the nubile body above his.

His eye went hugely wide to register that he was locked into the body of a female and it was like he was being held in the grip of a wet, silken glove. It was so hot and so tight and he moaned when she started to ride him as her breasts bobbed enticingly with each lunge. He soon gave himself into the sensation as they coupled unrestrained beside his Auntie's sleeping body.

The rose in his hair symbolically fell onto the discarded white kimono lying beside them...

He was embarrassingly quick on the draw the first time but some slight further protests from him soon gave way when his manhood was reinvigorated as Tifa's wet mouth bobbed up and down his shaft and he was up for round two, and then three...

However, he was aghast what had occurred when he sobered up on the way home with his Auntie's slumbering body in his arms and threw himself on his mother's mercy. He trembled at her feet as he admitted it all to her, every nuance he'd experienced and every position until she looked oddly **aroused** and then she railed at Tifa.

"You corrupted my son!" Bev thundered at her and Tifa just smirked at her when she delivered the flustered and disheveled Reno back to her.

"Please, it's wasn't my fault. She gave me alcohol. She defiled me and did unspeakable things to my body" Reno pleaded as his large blue eyes wept crystalline tears. He now wore a grey kimono as he no longer qualified for a white one.

"No respectable woman of a decent family will marry him now once word gets out. You ruined him. How dare you!" Bev raged at her.

"I could take him off your hands...for a price. He's damaged goods after all" Tifa said in an offhanded way that made Reno flinch.

"Mother you won't consider her offer after what she did to me! What horrors she put me through" Reno cried in shock.

"What price?" Bev asked her, she was forever the business woman

"This amount" Tifa said, sliding her offer to her.

"It seems a little steep. How about this as a counter offer?" She asked her.

Tifa batted a scornful eye at the amount. "You have to be kidding me? This is an insult. He isn't really that great conversation-wise and I never got to experience any of those massage techniques **and** had to serve as my own bartender. Your son was fairly useless in fact and besides, he's not great in bed" she said and Reno flushed at this.

"My final offer and he's an amateur after all. He can be taught as his father was, as all men have to be once we first get them" Bev crudely said and Tifa gave her a salacious grin in return.

"I will give him points for having a good sized dick. I swear I saw stars when he hammered against my cervix. That was so hot" Tifa said with a growl.

"Mother..." Reno protested faintly.

"You have a deal, come to Mama baby. We will wed this night" Tifa said, shaking Bev's hand and Reno just fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"You may kiss your groom" the Priestess intoned to Tifa as Reno finally heard the words he'd been dreaming about since he was in short kimonos. However, it wasn't at all the dream wedding he'd imagined.

For one, his hair was loose, indicating he wasn't a virgin anymore and he wore blue. He was way too conscious of the fact that he was being married out of his mother's house in blue, the first man ever of his clan! He was going to go down in his family history as being some kind of dark sheep! They would discuss him in hushed tones to future generations and use him as a warning of what could happen if men were led astray.

Reno had a beautiful white kimono that he'd been embroidering since he was fourteen, but he no longer was qualified to wear it. His mother had suggested perhaps, he keep it for his son, but he'd ordered for it to be burned.

Then there was the wedding itself, a man of his status should have had a lavish wedding in the great church and a feast for the whole town with everyone jeering his wife to bed as he blushingly waited in the groom chamber for her to make him a man.

Instead, the fatted cow remained contentedly munching her grass in the field while he hastily married in his mother's garden with few attendants.

He wore a lavish ice blue yukata with a darker blue haori over top, the elaborately tied obi at his waist matched his haori. The haori was patterned with phoenixes and the sleeves almost touched the ground. There were flowers in his hair, that matched the bouquet he held as he woodenly recited his vows to love, honour and obey Tifa. He frowned when Tifa insisted to the Priestess, that she change the "obey" to "cherish" and he had to start from the beginning again.

He was doubly disgraced. He'd been seen fornicating on the ground with a woman he wasn't married to, like some common whore. A newly, respectably married couple had been taking a boat ride and the groom had fainted in shock at the sight of a naked Reno rutting an equally unclothed, Tifa. The poor, delicate creature had had to be revived by smelling salts and had told all upon his revival.

Tifa hadn't been able to marry him that night as she'd intended. No respectable priestess wanted to marry a dishonoured man and the law had had to get involved.

Tifa had griped about how stupid their customs were as she and Reno sat in the courthouse and he was fined for: public indecency and she paid for it. Then she had to pay for a special license to wed him and had to sign a lawyer-drafted statement declaring that she knew he wasn't...pristine. "This is so stupid, of course I know this; I was there when we fucked" she bitched as she signed it and Reno went as red as a beet at how people were eyeing him with disapproval.

"Now can I marry him?" Tifa demanded.

"You have to see his mother's family lawyer about his inheritance" the court appointed official gently told her.

"Oh, for fuck's sakes. It never ends!" she shot at her. "Look all we did was bang...I'm marrying him anyway. Aren't I?"

Reno sat silently beside her and wished the ground would swallow him up, but it hadn't.

"Get the lead out of your ass" Tifa snapped at him as he minced behind her as a respectable man did with his female authority figure.

"But I can't walk beside you" he protested in a soft voice.

"Why the fuck not? I don't need you following you around like you're my shadow..." She said and then realized they had an audience.

Reno lowered his head in shame as his former peers regarded him with contempt as they walked behind their escorts. Reno had been popular amongst the potential grooms in town, but envied as well. How he wished to be even the plainest one at the moment. How he envied them their manly white kimonos.

"I heard he was rolling around on the ground like some kind of..." His biggest rival whispered to another behind a delicate silk fan.

"Yes, and he's lucky 'cause he's got me as a future wife as result" Tifa declared, well aware of her lush body and gorgeous looks...and her effect on virgin males. "I'm young, hot, fertile and love to fuck. He's going to have a great life. I hope the woman who marries you is on the wrong side of thirty and has the sex drive of an aged Priestess" Tifa declared to him.

"Ms. Lockhart...Dearest, you're not helping..." Reno protested, his face now so red that his facial tattoos were rendered invisible.

"That you should use such language in our presence" a young man said aghast as they all drew back.

"We fucked, we made love. We took off our clothes and did the hot and nasty and he has a great cock and I'm going to teach him how to use it properly. You should try getting laid, it might remove the sticks up your asses. But not by me. I wouldn't touch your pansy asses with a ten-foot pole. Come on Reno, I don't think you'll miss these losers when we leave" she snapped at them.

"She's had a bad morning..." Reno stammered at his former friends and they just glared and turned their backs on him.

"Catch up, will you" Tifa snapped over her shoulder as she strood along and he was forced to hurry after her.

Tifa was anxious to leave Midgard and get home. Having to figure out Reno's trousseau for his departure to her home had gotten on her last nerve!

"Oh, I do like the colour of that one" Reno enthused as the male models demurely walked before them.

"Bed sheets; I have them on every bed in my Castle and they expect me to dress my husband in them!" Tifa said sourly in disproval.

"So, what do you think?" Reeve, the proprietor of Tuesti's of Sew Up and Dye, asked them. He ran the shop on behalf of his wife, quite an achievement for a male. It was the most exclusive shop in town that catered to the wealthy sons of the peers. "I compliment you on your upcoming marriage. Reno's one of my favourite customers. My father sewed him his first baby kimono" he added with a bow.

"We'll take that purple one as he seems to like, but the climate in Icicle Inn is much colder then here. He's going to need something much warmer to wear. Something like this" Tifa said, roughing out a sketch of that she had in mind.

Reeve reared back from the image while he models looked shocked "I run a respectable shop" he declared in offense.

"In that case, please email his measurements to my tailor, here's his card" Tifa said and walked out as Reno walked beside her as she insisted he do, scandalizing most people they encountered.

"You may kiss your groom" the Priest intoned and the only groomsman, who dare stand up for Reno, took his bouquet from him and Reno turned to face Tifa. She wore tight black leggings with a short, black leather surcoat, with her family crest on it: of a shackle with a heart in the center, tall black boots and a black cloak. Her calf hair length had been braided for the occasion and she would have looked every inch a respectable young wife, if not for the hasty wedding.

She stepped forward into his arms and her lips were pressed against his own and he lost himself to their plush moisture as his body reacted to the stimuli of her arousing kiss.

"Reno" his mother hissed at him with her face red as everyone looked on uncomfortably. Reno registered that his hands were full of something well rounded and warm and very curvy...and his hands dropped from Tifa's buttocks as his cheeks flamed.

"Hey we're married, he can grope me all he wants" Tifa snapped at everyone.

"Punch, I think everyone wants some punch...shall we go to the reception?" Reno stammered.

"Lead the way, sweet cheeks" Tifa said and then chuckled as she strode ahead with her arm linked in Reno's so he was forced to keep up with her.

"You can never trust a Lockhart" someone said to his mother.

Reno was anything but the happy groom at his wedding. "I want alcohol" he said as he eyed the glass of punch that held delicately cut fruit, that he was being offered. He was upset over the idea of leaving all he knew and going to a strange place.

"But no respectable groom drinks that...why, your father one time accidently had half a glass of elderberry wine and suggested I go love myself" Bev said in disapproval.

Tifa walked over to the bar where only the women were allowed and personally poured out a shot of tequila and got a salt shaker and a glass full of limes. She brought over the rest of the bottle and set it in front of the despondent looking Reno. "Here's how you do tequila shots" she explained and showed him, he shuddered at the taste but took the second one. The night was a blur after his third...

Reno wore the purple kimono she'd bought him and carried a small nosegay of violets for his departure on Tifa's airship, he was hungover as all hell of course and grey in the face.

He vaguely remembered the night before of someone gently undressing him and putting him tenderly to bed and someone holding him as he sobbed over his situation as they caressed him like a mother would a distressed child and then...nothing. Had they...he wondered.

"Last night...did we?" He asked his new wife where she lounged in her seat. She seemed to be forever slouching and putting her booted feet up on any available surface or leaning against things.

"No" she said cleaning her nails with one of her knives.

"Am I truly that horrible in bed?" He finally asked her.

She focused on him and he was surprised by the sympathy in her eyes. "No, you just lack experience. Experience comes from simply learning about how to pleasure your partner and what you enjoy as well. We can fuck whenever you want, but sometimes you won't want to and might just enjoy simple caresses or just making out" she explained.

"Making out?" He asked her.

"Just kissing and holding each other" she explained. "I need to know, is there a girl you're leaving behind...or a guy?" She asked him.

"I've never been close enough to a girl to develop feelings for one. My duty is only to serve my wife" he said in all honesty.

Tifa grimly looked back at him. "What if the person who paid your price was sixty-eight years old?" She asked him.

"I'm trained also to be a companion and nurse man to an elderly person" he explained.

"What do you want in life?" Tifa finally asked him.

"I want to please you" Reno explained automatically.

"I meant, what if men and women were equals and you could choose your own mate?" She asked him.

"I would want someone kind, I suppose and young enough to bear our children. Female children of course and would raise them as a father should" he hastily added.

Tifa nodded, it was as she had thought. She would have married Reno for free if the Lockhart spirit in her hadn't demanded she bargain for him. She respected his mother as a shrewd business woman and hadn't realized his upset at his loss of innocence hadn't been feigned until he wept before his mother. Reno had been truly innocent, so Tifa had felt the need to take him under her wing and keep him safe. And she would because she was a woman of honour and actually did care about him in her way.

"What if the children were male...?" She asked him and then realized he'd fallen asleep. She took off her cloak and draped it over him. "You poor man that you feel your only worth is to serve someone. We'll take care of that. I won't leave you until you decide where you want to be" she promised him, caressing his cheek.

The burly muscular blonde and slighter dark-haired man hurried to the Lockhart airfield.

"I can't believe Tifa finally got hitched!" Cid said to Vincent.

Cid was a hairdresser and Vincent, Head of Security for the Lockhart family.

Cid's face was unmarked as a male born of Icicle Inn never were, unless it was requested by the young man for his coming of age. However, Vincent had matching red hearts on each of his cheeks. "Shit, for her to choose a guy: he must be ten feet tall and a man amongst men" Cid mused.

"He's from Midgard like me, I doubt he's like that" Vincent cautioned him.

"I doubt he's one of those girly men. Tifa would never go for one of those strutting peacocks" Cid sneered and Vincent shot him a look as if to remind him that Vincent had once been one of them. Vincent had once been a prince of them all in fact.

"Elena wants to know if Yuffie and yourself want to come over for dinner on Saturday" Vincent said to change the subject.

"Is Elena cooking? She gave us all food poisoning the last time" Cid said with a frown.

"And she's sorry about that...no I'm cooking" Vincent said and they waited breathlessly as the airship landed and Tseng got out, now wearing his regular clothes, that were a mixture of leather, fabric and fur as the rest of them. He was heartily sick of mincing around in a kimono.

He helped Tifa out.

"Welcome back, fearless leader" Cid called as well as most townspeople greeted their beloved Laird.

"Come on, let's see this stud of...what the fuck is that!" Cid cried when a slight, really pretty young man was helped from the aircraft. This gave voice to what everyone else was pondering about the sight of their Laird's new husband.

He wore his long red hair in a ponytail and wore a purple kimono and held a small bouquet of purple flowers and he seemed to freeze in shock at the sight of them.

Reno was so shocked, he dropped his nosegay. Men and woman were standing side by side as Tifa made him do and the males wore **pants** as well as the women! He could make out the bulge of their manhoods as they stood there as if not noticing what a spectacle they were making of themselves. No respectable man would wear something that would offend a woman by displaying this aspect of himself to anyone but his wife! It was forbidden. So to see so much on display shocked him to the core.

Meanwhile, people didn't know what to make of what appeared to them to be a truly feminine male. Of course, they had cross dressers and transgender people who chose to dress that way and no one really cared. But to have this...creature presented as their Laird's husband was...

"This is my husband, Reno" Tifa unnecessarily said putting her hand on Reno's frozen chest. "Reno's the highborn son of a noble house that I seduced and I was paid to marry him. He's won four beauty contests and his embroidery has won prizes as well. You'll get to know him yourselves of course. Reno, this is everyone else" she introduced them.


	3. Chapter 3

"These are our rooms, unless you prefer to have a suite to yourself" Tifa said as she brought him into the Mistress Chamber where she normally slept alone.

"I would like to sleep with you. If that's okay" Reno said with a blush at his boldness but was happy this earned a look of approval from his new wife."I don't expect you to...if you want to wait until we get to know each other a bit better..." He offered and his voice trailed nervously off.

"Oh, we're going to fuck" Tifa assured him.

"Must you phrase it like that? Can't you say, make love?" He hotly said and then blushed at how demanding he was being.

"It's still the same thing" Tifa said to him with a shrug.

"I guess, but still..." He hotly said.

"I have something to show you" Tifa declared to him.

"Right now? I've only just arrived" Reno said feeling shy, which he felt was rather absurd under the circumstances. He'd already lay with her in the carnal sense of the word, three times...but those had been a bit of a blur. Besides, he was married to her, of course she expected him to...he could feel himself blushing.

"I meant this, I had some clothes tailored for you. I didn't know what style you would prefer, so had a few options made up. We can add to these when we find out your preferred style of dress" Tifa explained as she opened up the second closet intended for her mate.

Reno reared back in horror "pants, you expect me to wear pants?!" He exclaimed.

"The climate's too cold to allow for you to wear kimonos. We all wear clothes tailored to keep us warm and so must you. You can't stay indoors at all times. You don't have to wear tight clothes; the pants can be as baggy as you like, but you will need to wear them. Just try a pair on" Tifa encouraged him and with a grudging look at her, he went into the closet and studied what she'd picked out for him. They were indeed different styles and he randomly chose a pair of leather pants as Tifa seemed to like wearing them herself. He wiggled into them and just managed to fasten them at the top and then looked at himself in the mirror...and emerged in a rage. "You expect me to wear something like these? You can see every detail of my...penis" he snapped as his face glowed. Tifa was transfixed by the sight of him bare chested and naked except for the super tight pants.

"I guess they got the measurements wrong on those" she mused, it was true, you could see everything, he might as well have been naked. Gorgeous and naked as his hair streamed down his back. "We'll try something else on you, but keep those, you can wear them to bed" she said in a husky voice as she walked around him, admiring the blushing man from all angles.

"I rather doubt these would be comfortable to sleep in..." He protested, his protests were silenced as she brought his head down to claim his lips in a demanding kiss.

It was a blur again. He came to as he lay on top of his wife...and was buried deeply inside of her as they frantically copulated. He was mid moan when he realized that they had somehow both lost their clothing and he was on top of her, a position so taboo it might as well have been illegal! He went to pull out of her. "No don't stop" Tifa protested as her limbs tightened on him to the point it was like he was making love to a boa constrictor. He gave a sigh of surrender that sounded more like a whine and went back to the furious pace that they were both moving into. He stopped again when she cried out in pain. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, don't stop" she almost pleaded and he began hammering into her again until he cried out with her at the same time as his essences burst inside her.

"That cry; I've heard it before" he said in a dazed way as they panted in each other's arms.

"That was me orgasming" Tifa panted to him.

"I remember now, during our coitus from before: you made that sound many times" he said as he leaned up.

"You're **not** smirking?" Tifa said with a laugh as she stroked his impressive chest as he indeed smirked. "I doubt you got these muscles from flower arranging" she said with a crooked grin.

"No, I work out" he explained.

"We have a huge private gym. We can work out together" she offered.

He imagined her in tight workout clothes running or something similarly riveting. "I would like that" he said with another uncharacteristic smirk.

"I've created a monster" she said.

"You married me, so I'm your monster" he said promised her.

Tifa felt guilty and said, "come on, you have plenty of time to learn all I can teach you about sex. Let's get you dressed" she suggested and dragged him back into the closet.

"You see, the boxer shorts go underneath. Then the pants, leave the shirt untucked and then put on the surcoat over top" she explained. He got dressed as she suggested and looked at himself in shock. "These pants aren't so tight and the shirt and surcoat conceal your penis from any view but mine when we're alone together. But I suggest you give me a little tease by leaving the shirt and surcoat undone at the top like this" she said and showed him how this revealed a hint of his impressive masculine cleavage.

"It will take some getting used to, but I guess this look isn't so bad and the clothes are comfortable" he said, liking how she was admiring him.

"It's a shame you concealed those long legs for so long and you have a great ass" she said as she squeezed it.

"Stop pawing my bottom" he said with a laugh.

"I know that this place is going to take some getting used to, but give it a chance; give us a chance. You can be anything you want here. Men and women work together as equals. My great-great-grandfather established this place to be like this after he ran away from his female opposers" Tifa explained.

"I'm willing to try to live this way" he assured her. "Now please explain to me about wearing those too tight pants to bed" he requested.

Tifa explained.

"Oh, to entice you. I had a married friend who showed me a pair of transparent underwear he would wear whenever his wife had a bad day. He claimed they never failed to cheer her up" Reno said.

"You're still so innocent" Tifa said.

"Nonsense, I'm your monster" he primly said. "I want to learn how to satisfy you" he told her.

"You're well on your way" she said reaching up and caressing his cheek like she had on the plane and he smiled at her so trustingly that it almost broke her heart. He had been created to be loved and cherished by someone and she'd corrupted him and taken him from everything familiar to him...dear Goddess what had she done?

Vincent

Vincent stood in the town hall at the town meeting he'd called. "No one's to mock Tifa's new husband. You cannot make fun of any part of him. Not how he likes to wear flowers, embroider..." Vincent threatened.

"Dresses like a flaming Pansy" Cid snarled at his side.

"You're not helping" Vincent said to his friend.

"Okay or talks in that wheedling tone" Cid added.

"I was like him when I first got here and ask that you all give him the same chance to get to know him as you did me" Vincent called to them.

"He seems practically masculine compared to how you were" Cid drolled, earning another crimson glare.

"As I was saying, he's going to have culture shock as it is and will need your support and guidance. He will change, given a chance, as I did...as other males from Midgard have. But you have to give him the time and patience to adjust. Anyone who is unable to do that shall answer to **me** " Vincent called to them.

So, the town welcomed him with open arms and encouraged him during his first month of adjustment time.

Reno was delighted with how popular he seemed to be, he was invited everywhere and all sought his company. "This is a shirt of Tifa's I'm embroidering. I thought she could use a little colour in her wardrobe, all she seems to wear is black and white" he proudly said to the group of admiring males.

"Split stitches with chain stitches, very nice" Vincent complimented him over the beer they were having.

"Who cares about your stupid stitches" Cid complained, Reno and he had developed a kind of love-hate relationship.

"Sorry, should I let you perm my hair instead? Would that excite you more?" Reno asked the muscular blonde

"There's nothing wrong with being a hairdresser" Cid insisted.

"The hairdressers where I come from never accept bids from females as they prefer being with men" Reno said.

"Are you implying I'm gay? My wife can assure you I'm not. I can't tell you how often I've brought her to screaming orgasms" Cid cried out.

"I could say the same about my wife, but I'm not the sort to kiss and tell in such a vulgar way" Reno said.

"Who doesn't know about Tifa's love life? We all know about Tifa's little fetish for seducing inexperienced men...just asked Vincent about that" Cid said and then slapped his hand over his mouth in horror over what he'd admitted.

"What do you mean by that?" Reno asked him.

"It means nothing" Vincent said while his alabaster skin turned a painful red colour.

"Inexperienced men? She seduced me while I was under the influence of alcohol. She will never tell me the full reason why she couldn't have waited until she married me" Reno said feeling overwhelmed.

"Tifa's a cherry plucker. She has a fetish she sometimes indulges in" Cid explained to him.

"But that means my only worth to her is long gone. Then why did she? How many husbands does she have?" Reno demanded in an anguished voice.

"Just you. She never married any of the others...not even me" Vincent said.

"You're a Valentine, prized for your crimson eyes. Your bids usually start when you're conceived. I didn't want to be so rude to ask what you're doing here. The last Valentine male left such a scandal behind when he was caught having an affair with a woman he wasn't married to and fled with her. That was yourself and Tifa" Reno said looking around wildly for someone to deny this. His sense of betrayal knew no bounds.

Vincent put his hand on the irate man's shoulder in comfort. "Yes, but I was never offered marriage by Tifa. That was years ago and she wasn't ready to settle down. I was offered a single bid by a woman old enough to be my grandmother after Tifa and didn't want to marry her, so I asked Tifa if I could come with her. I carved a new life for myself. I realized I was a natural when it came to dealing with weapons and honed that and eventually became the head of security for her family. Then I met my wife. They don't pay for us here, we ask them to marry us and buy them a ring" Vincent explained.

"Hey pal, I thought you should know. Tifa married you 'cause you were freaked out you two boinked" Cid explained to him, earning another glare from Vincent.

"My marriage only happened because my wife felt sorry for me" Reno said in a sad voice.

"Perhaps at first, but things change. Tifa's a loving woman who I often thought could thrive with a loving man. I've never seen her look at another man as she does you. She lost her parents early and has had to rely on herself for many years. Go home and tell her how you feel and then if you need to, come to my place. Elena and I always have the guestroom ready if our friends need a place to stay. Like when Yuffie boots Cid out" Vincent volunteered.

"You're a Cherry Picker, my only commodity to you was gone before we married. I could never get you to explain why you couldn't have waited. Now I know that was the only part you wanted of me and you needed to take it illicitly. How could you do this to me? To anyone because of a stupid fetish that's so easily controllable? You have no right to take something so precious from someone! How could you possibly justify that!" Reno raged at her.

"I was going to tell you. I only indulge sparingly in that. I came to Midgard when I saw your picture. I had to have you. So were so perfect that I couldn't help myself" Tifa numbly explained to him.

"I was to marry my future wife and serve her and you couldn't allow me that!" Reno challenged her.

"Is that you what you really wanted? To be a slave to a woman?" Tifa snapped at him.

"It was how I was brought up and didn't see anything wrong with that. At least she would have been honest what she wanted from me" Reno quietly said.

"I do want you, I didn't know how much I would come to..care about you. No matter how I married you. I want you to be with me" Tifa said and then turned away in confusion. "I have something for you" she said and handed him the deed to various properties and a bank book. "The property and your inheritance that your mother was holding for your future wife. It's all yours now, including every penny your mother paid me to marry you. You're no longer a citizen on Midgard by our marrying. You're entitled to keep your last name, you can drink, you can vote, as well as hold property and have your own money. You're a wealthy man...with the right to divorce me anytime you want. I won't fight you but ask you take a few days to consider staying with me. I want you with me" she admitted to him and kissed him chastely on the cheek.

"So, you can continue to make me your pet project and lie to me?" He snapped at her and gently pushed her away. "I'm expected at Vincent and Elena's...I'll pick up some clothes tomorrow. I need a couple days to think" he said and stormed off.

"I hope you'll be comfortable. I know it's not what you're used to" Elena said as Vincent prepared for bed. Elena ran their office for her husband and was equally proficient with weapons.

"It will be fine" Reno assured her as he sat on the canopy bed.

"Sorry about the bed. I always wanted one when I was a little girl, so when someone was giving this one away..." She explained.

"It looks beautiful" he assured her.

"I'm sorry you're upset at Tifa" she said, lingering in the doorway.

"You know that she and Vincent were lovers?" Reno asked her.

"I don't mind. What's in the past, is in the past. She brought him here to me. That you have the person you love is more important than what route they took to get to you. She didn't want him and I did" Elena explained.

"I wish I could believe that" Reno said.

"One day you will, until then. Focus on other things, learn new things and discover yourself. We're running a beginner's training course on weapons tomorrow. You should join" she encouraged him.

"Men don't learn to fight where I come from" he reminded her.

"Well this isn't Midgard. You will make a poor opponent in a battle armed with only your embroidery hoop and lipstick" she joshed him and he smiled at the kind woman's gentle joke. Elena was more cute to Tifa's abundant beauty but at the moment, he envied Vincent's holding her heart. "Promise me you'll join? It would do you some good to blow off some steam by sparing against a partner at the very least."

"I'll come" he promised her.

"Okay, breakfast is at seven am. Vincent does the cooking, so you'll be okay to attend. We'll find you fresh clothes. Vincent and yourself are similarly built" she said, Elena was the embodiment of efficiency.

The couple wished their guest a good night and withdrew to their room, Reno could hear them teasing each other was they wound down their day as he lay in his lonely bed, missing the body warmth that was normally settled against his. Tears ran unchecked from his eyes as they did in from the owner of the bed he had just vacated.


	4. Chapter 4

Reno sat on the bed in Vincent and Elena's house.

He'd stayed there for a week at their encouragement but knew he must move on, despite what the gregarious couple said.

He looked around the room, the white wrought iron bed with its pink canopy wouldn't be out of place in Midgar, but for the average Icicle Inn male, it was horribly feminine.

So, he deduced by Elena saying that she always wanted a bed like this, that she intended it for a female child. Reno's lips quirked in amusement at what their son would say if presented with such a room, then he became somber again.

He thought about the couples that were helping him through his own marriage crisis and felt envy for them, so in love and thinking about starting families. Reno doubted Tifa wanted any children.

Children, he'd always wanted a son or a daughter, okay, mainly a son he could teach his own skills to. He knew most women preferred daughters, but wished his first child to be a boy. But that would involve having a wife, he could never condone having a child being born out of wedlock, that went against all of his principles.

If his marriage with Tifa ended, he didn't know what he would do, having never been prepared for this situation. Sometimes husbands were found wanting and returned to their matrimonial homes to live out their lives with their families. They never remarried because if a wife didn't want them, who did?

So, he would live with his mother and eventually perish friendless and childless.

He did now have money under his own control and properties, but they were all in Midgar and as a citizen of Icicle Inn, could take up residence there, but would be shunned by former friends and live in isolation.

He could remain in Icicle Inn and get divorced and have to watch the woman he loved pursue other men.

Of course, he loved her; he was preconditioned to fall in love with his future wife. If a wife's figure wasn't great, love her soul. But Tifa had it all: looks, intelligence and even compassion. If only she didn't have that other little quirk...

It had been so easy for Reno to fall for Tifa. She'd never ordered him to do anything when it came to him adapting to his new situation. She would simply point out the practicality of her suggestion and they would find a way to compromise between his cultural upbringing and her much more lax one.

Perhaps he could go somewhere else and change everything about himself, change his name and make himself seem more adventurous then he was. He could establish a new identify for himself where he was some kind of sexy, secret agent working for a corrupt government, now in hiding.

No, no one would ever believe that.

He didn't know how to approach a woman; only one woman. He didn't know how to ask a woman on a date, what to say to her or how to seduce her. He was a total fish out of water when it came to women. He might as well be a virgin still.

Tifa had encouraged him to let her know when he was in the mood but most often took the intuitive. She had a seduction style as subtle as a conquering barbarian. It's pretty simple to figure out what your mate wanted when she was flossing your teeth with her tongue and tearing your clothes from your body.

Yes, she wasn't subtle but she was patient with him when it came to answering questions. She'd explained to him how his body went into an almost an automation state when they had first starting engaging in sex. She'd explained that he was sexually repressed and that was his body's reacting to his lust. Once, he accepted it, he would own it and he sure had!

Tifa had taught him everything she knew and transformed him into her lover and seemed to want to drown him in kisses and affection and he basked in her attention. His body ignited under her caresses as he fell deeper and deeper under her spell. It was like the day began with her lips kissing him awake and kissing him goodnight as her firm body draped over his. They had made love...no, fucked everywhere in her palace. There had been two people in that bed and she had fucked him while he made love to her.

His eyes swam with tears at this realization. He felt unanchored. He wasn't meant to be alone, he was meant to love his wife...but could he? She'd date raped him, he knew that now and only to gratify a sexual impulse, not because she wanted him. She got what she wanted from him. So where did that leave him? Why was he here in a foreign place? Who was he now? Why did she still want him?

He'd changed so much, he couldn't even imagine going back home and having to wear kimonos again. He'd even adopted Tifa's habit of wearing black and white together. Him, he loved colour!

Yet he no longer wore any other combination as if daring for someone to tell him he couldn't fucking wear white! Yes, and his language hadn't been improved by his association with Cid, who constantly swore.

He'd even picked up her habit of slouch walking and lounging and when Tseng had handed him a knife to see if he liked that as his choice of weapon, he used it to clean his nails to the Wutaian's man frown of disapproval. A bad habit of Tifa's that he tried to break her of. Each time he'd spotted this, he handed her a nail file.

Would he even fit in back in Midgar?

He didn't know what to do with himself. He needed a sign to guide him forward.

His combat training was going well. Though his choice of weapon had given some a bit of pause...

Flackback

"We have an array to choose from" Tseng had explained, he ran the training while Vincent handled security, when he wasn't shadowing Tifa and himself. "You pick what you like and then you'll be trained according to that" he explained. "Guns and swords are the most popular" he ventured with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Do you have something that doesn't punch holes in people?" Reno asked him. "I really would like to something that doesn't leave permanent damage on skin if used properly" he explained.

"You want a pacifist weapon? I would recommend this" he said handing him a long metal police baton. "it's retractable and can be used to knock people out" he explained.

"This is fine" Reno said taking an experimental swing.

"You will have to train in hand to hand combat as well; I know just the person" Tseng said.

Reno stood before the beautiful, petite blonde and blushed at how she was studying him.

"Do you know how to fight?" She finally asked him.

"No" he admitted.

"You're lean; that's a good thing for agility" she said tapping her cheek in the scrutiny of him. "Come at me" she ordered him in challenge as her eyes looked to him with...a flare of arousal he could have sworn.

"I won't attack a woman" he objected.

"Your mother wears the pants in your house" she sneered at him.

"Well of course she does" Reno said wondering what the point of her insult was.

"He's from Midgar" Tseng explained to her.

"Ah, your mother had to pay your wife to marry you" she taunted him, her eyes falling on the wedding ring he couldn't bring himself to remove, yet she knew exactly who he was.

"That's true. How did you know?" he asked her with a painful blush.

"Your wife's a whore" she spat.

"Scarlet, Tifa's the..." Tseng warned her, when Reno attacked her in a blind rage...and promptly found himself tossed onto his pert butt cheeks, no matter his own personal doubt about his wife's character, no one could say anything negative about her in his presence!

"You don't know shit about fighting but you can learn. I teach a combination of martial arts and tumbling. Have you ever wanted to fly like they do in the movies?" She asked him.

"I've always wanted to learn how to fly a helicopter" he said with longing in his voice.

"I meant how they seem to scale the walls as if they can defy gravity, like this" Scarlet said as she easily did a triple back flip and seemed to scale the wall of her dojo.

"I can learn to do that?" Reno asked her.

"Yes, you can, but you have a commit to train with me every day" she said as she went to touch his cheek.

He caught her hand "I'm sorry, but no one but my wife is allowed to touch me" he explained and found himself flipped over her slight body and his pert butt kissed the ground again and Scarlet was suddenly straddling him.

"You cannot..." He objected when she leaned in.

"I don't give a fuck, we're going to be in very close contact from here on in and your body is no longer off limit to me. If you're going to learn from me, you need to commit" she threatened him.

"Okay?" he said in a dubious tone of voice.

"Great, let's go get some dinner. You're buying of course," she said getting off of him.

"But I was planning to have dinner with my wife" he said.

"Cancel it, we shall get fed and then we have work to do. We have a lot of work to do" she said.

"I'll call her" he said, striding beside her.

"No, you walk behind me and you can call me Ma'am" she insisted.

Reno was taken aback after a month of living in an equal sex society but his preconditioning kicked in and he adjusted his gait and said "yes Ma'am" he said as he minced after her, wondering what he would say to Tifa.

Her answer to him breaking their dinner engagement was confusion on his end why she hung up on him as she whipped her expensive PHS across to room and shattered it in frustration. Then she picked it up and stared at it. She sighed that she would have to go buy a new one and wondered at her violent outburst.

Tifa frowned briefly as she got into her bed alone. She had only been with Reno for such a short time, but it had seemed so much longer, at least he had been with her longer than any of the men before him. She wished he could have been just another conquest to her, but he wasn't, and she felt so out of sorts without him there.

Tifa couldn't bring herself to ask him back, and it wasn't just pride that prevented her from doing it, she didn't want him there just because he had been ordered to her. He had do it on his own if he was going to.

Was she actually feeling so bad because she was heartbroken over someone she barely knew? She tried to scoff and laugh at the notion, after all she was Tifa Lockhart! She was a legend in her own right and her sexual prowess just as legendary, and she hadn't needed anyone in so long. She tried to force a smile, but before she knew it, she was crying. She angrily brushed tears from her eyes, sick of crying, sick of being so moody.

He was just a guy! Yes, he was handsome, but she'd had tons of ones who were equally handsome.

She punched her pillow as if it were his face in irritation and then looked apologetically at it and growled when she realized she was aiming looks of contrition at a pillow. It didn't care, it an inanimate object there to be used, not like... Tears started again and she sighed.

Reno wasn't just any guy, he was beautiful inside as he was outside, intelligent and kind. The most thoughtful man she'd ever met...and the most exquisite lover she'd ever had. His touch was gentle and he was so generous in bed. It was like he was the drug she craved and she was his addict. Most men as lovers didn't even last a week with her until she got bored of them and dumped their asses. But with Reno...

She sighed and winced, she must be getting her period because her breasts were really tender and her stomach had been off lately...but her period was late. She must have picked up a bug too as she felt horrible every morning. She shrugged off the symptoms her body was trying to tell her out of sheer willful blindess.

Reno thanked Vincent and Elena for their hospitality and got into Cid's jeep, "so where are we going?" He asked him.

"You'll see" the muscular blonde said with a mysterious smile.

"It better not involve your getting naked" Reno said as he did up his seatbelt.

"You could only dream of getting it on with a hottie like me" Cid said and winked at him before he started the car.

"I could do so much better" Reno countered.

"Do you have your stick with you?" Cid asked him.

"If by stick; you mean my rod. Yes" Reno said showing it to him.

"Such a stupid weapon, there must have been tons to choose from and you chose a stick" Cid said rolling his eyes.

"It's practical, retractable and..." Reno argued.

"And stupid. Leave it with me for a couple of days and I'll really pimp it out" Cid told him.

"But you're a hairdresser" Reno protested.

"Who used to design weapons, until my tree hugger wife made me quit as she couldn't condone marrying someone who contributed to the violence in the world. So, I returned to my former career" Cid explained to him.

"You really must love her" Reno said with envy in his voice.

"Shit yeah. I remember when I first saw her. She was walking ahead of me in the grocery store and had the perkiest ass I'd ever seen. Her face was what really sold me on her though, her eyes were so large and gentle. It was like I could see what our kids would look like. She paid for her groceries and was walking to her car and I knew I would never see her again. So, I rammed her cart with mine as hard as I could. I broke her eggs and got tomato juice all over us. She was so pissed! But I bought her fresh groceries and got her number" Cid said in a mushy sounding voice.

"How romantic" Reno smirked.

"It worked, didn't it?" Cid said as he turned into his parking lot.

"You want to show me your salon?" Reno said as Cid let them in.

"Nope, what's above it, Welcome to Cid's Shagadelic Palace" he explained as he let them into the apartment above and flipped on the light, which unfortunately lit up a neon sign in the hallway that read exactly that. "What do you think?" He asked the speechless looking man as he took in the red shag carpeting, the black walls with hippie daisies and even more red neon swirling along the walls, the huge red lip shaped mouth couch, draped with a white fun fur throw. What appeared to be a sheep skin was draped before an extremely tacky, obvious fake fireplace and of course the black leather beanbag chair was in the center of the mess. The worse part were the drapes that showed a younger Cid wearing nothing but fig leaf. The lewd painting on the walls of unclad women didn't help the newly celibate Reno, that's for sure.

"It's...interesting" Reno politely said.

"My ex-girlfriend made those drapes for me" Cid proudly said. "You ain't seen nothing yet" he said taking Reno into the bedroom and turning on the motor that made the neon at the base of the round bed flare to life as the bed slowly revolved to a funky disco tune as the disco ball glittered above.

"I don't think this is the place for me" Reno commented, not able to fathom why the bed was how it was. Was motion sickness sexy in Icicle Inn? Did you need extra lights to guide you to sleep? "It's very...sorry this is all weird and awful, I don't know what to say" he admitted, overwhelmed.

"You think so? I lived here for years, I had so really good times here and if that bed could talk..." Cid said.

"I would say to get your fat ass off it" Reno countered automatically. "What is that?" He asked him, pointing at some kind of harass for a horse, he reasoned.

"That's my sex swing" Cid explained.

"How does that work?" Reno asked Cid before he could stop himself.

"Look it up on youtube" Cid told him.

"Yuffie approved of that?" Reno asked him.

"She insisted I install it. My woman can squirt like a sprinkler, but the carpet has been professionally cleaned many times since" he assured him as Reno looked down at the carpet, looking decidedly green around the gills.

"Why are you showing this to me for?" Reno asked him.

"Here it's yours" Cid said, handing him the keys.

"You expect me to stay here?" Reno asked him, not sure whether to be aghast or grateful for his generosity during Reno's troubled time.

"I don't need my bachelor apartment anymore and you need a place to stay until you decide what you want to do. I won't charge you any rent. You can make any changes you want to it" Cid said, Cid was a foul-mouthed prick, but he was also loyal to those he cared about.

"I can't accept..." Reno objected in a dubious sounding voice.

"Yes, you can. I'll get your stuff from Tifa, she'll know what to pack for you" Cid said.

"He was supposed to come home today! How can you interfere in our relationship like this?" Tifa all but shrieked at Cid.

"Yuffie told me how you seduced him. You date raped him, you gave him no choice. At least with Vincent, you offered yourself to him and he accepted. I won't see Reno forced back into a silken cage. You have to give him time" Cid said with pity in his voice.

"I want so see him" Tifa insisted.

"No one's saying you can't, he'll be there when you want to visit him" Cid assured her.

"I want him to come home" Tifa softly said.

"Perhaps he will" Cid told her and pretended not to notice how swollen her eyes were.

Reno was glad at least the kitchen hadn't been touched by Cid's weirdo decorating. He heated up the dinner that that Yuffie, the chef at an expensive vegan restaurant had prepared for him. He sat at the table and picked up his fork to dig into his first meal alone in his new place. He took his first bite and smiled at the the taste...and then a phantom fork dug into his food and he looked up in shock to where the shade of Tifa slouched in the seat opposite his and moaned in a way that made him blush. "That's good" she commented.

"Why must you always eat off my plate?" He asked her.

"I like sharing things with you" she said as her booted foot slid against his thigh and rested on his groin...he realized he was alone. He almost had a panic attack, he'd never been alone before! His eyes lit on his wedding ring and suddenly felt calmer as if it was a lifeline connecting him to Tifa.

She's been in a right tizzy about wedding preparations during the two extra weeks they spent in Midgar and had snapped at so many people. A hairdresser/makeup artist was vetoed right out. The time allotted to grow a certain orchid, shot to hades and she bitched constantly about how long it was taking to make his blue kimono, when Rufus was doing it on the downlow as a personal favour so that no one would know he was fashioning a wedding kimono for a fallen man. So choosing wedding rings hadn't gone so well.

Reno and the jeweler discussed cuts of stones and settings for an hour until Tifa stepped in and insisted, she wanted plain half dome bands. Money wasn't an object, but timing was. So their jeweler had tried to talk her into something custom made. She had insisted that they buy them that day, both Reno and himself had been scandalized. Rings chosen according to size like members of the unwashed masses! But he had produced the premade rings and Reno had numbly nodded at her when she chose of two matching platinum rings. He'd ordered lattes that took longer to choose.

"Do you want anything engraved in them?" The jeweler asked.

"What's it matter?" Reno said and told Tifa he would meet her next door at his favourite ice cream place while she dealt with the purchase.

She joined him, "I'm sorry I've been rushing everything" she apologized as he sat dejectedly before his colourful sundae. "It's not you, this place drives me bonkers. Things are much different where we're going, you'll see and when we get there. I want you to know, I shall be your friend and lover, if you let me. I will never force you to do anything. "I did add some engraving to our rings, this is how they read. Please don't be insulted until you read them both" she said as she wrote them both down. He frowned at how his read, "Property of Tifa" and then laughed at how hers read "property of Reno" and she took his hand and held in and stroked the back of it with her thumb as they shared his sundae. Scandalizing everyone that an unwed couple were groping each other in public.

Reno came out of his revie and ate his food and almost wept with how lonely he felt. He decided to make it an early night and went to the bedroom...

Tifa lay in the revolving bed wearing only black ropes on her pale skin that bound her to it as she lay on the white fun fur comforter and he knelt between her legs spread orally pleasuring her and he was suddenly in the moment as his tongue swirled on her sex, she was wet, so wet and close to the edge as she sobbed his name and a nibble to her clit sent her over the edge. He was inside her before she finished cumming as he filled her and moved in her in a combination of fast and slow that edged and teased her and...then there was no one there.

Reno was getting sick of Tifa's phantom haunting him, he purposefully pulled out a random book and ignore his personal traitor that bobbed in his pants. He growled with frustration at the overheated passages and looked the title "The Erotic Adventures of Daisy: The Virgin Milkmaid".

"What the hell is with this place?" Reno cried in frustration, glancing at the closest where he already hidden the sex swing and went to take a shower and self-love as he never had before in his twenty-four years. It was forbidden where he was from, but necessary in Icicle Inn it seemed. He was used to loving his wife about four times a day as it was their honeymoon stage and would go mad without some kind of release. He only hoped there was soap in the shower.

Reno was giving the apartment an overhaul when Tifa knocked on his door the next day.

"Tifa" Reno said in surprise and instantly felt guilty about how he thought of her the night before.

"I hope you don't mind that I came to drop off your bags personally" she said, feeling somewhat nervous.

"I do like seeing you" he said opening up the door.

"You took the curtains down" she said.

"I'm about to burn them" he said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home? I miss you. I can give you your own suite..." she offered.

"And I'll end up in your bed or you will end up in mine in no time flat. I need some space, it's nothing personal. I miss being with you, but I have to decide what I want. I never was given a choice before and I want to decide what's best for me. I don't want to be someone's responsibility; I want to be loved" he bluntly told her.

"I'm no good with relationships, but I care a great deal for you. I want us to live together, to be together" Tifa venture.

"Until you spy the next pretty virgin in the Midgar society pages...like you did me" Reno said.

"It's a fetish nothing more, I can ignore my impulses" she said defensively.

"Tifa, I'm in a position I never expected to be. No one ever asked me my opinion about any of this. I'm a husband and lover, but have never been on a first date. I don't know anything about being with a woman other than how to induce multiple orgasms in one" he said, feeling truly confused.

"Then when shall I pick you up?" She asked him.

"Pick me up for what?" He asked her.

"Your first date" she told him.

"That sounds like a rather stupid idea" he commented.

"I'll wear a dress" she offered.

"But you only wear those from state functions" he said in shock.

"You're worth it, shall I pick you up at seven?" She asked him.

He swallowed hard at the imagine of her wearing a pretty dress just for him, "I would...yes" he stammered and she gave him a chaste hug and left with a tender smile.

Reno thought about how he was supposed to train with Scarlet that evening. He was rather uncomfortable when they trained with no one else around. She would insist on doing a type of wrestling that kept their bodies in constant contact. He was becoming way too conscious about her lush body that was almost the image of his wife's.

Reno was celibate again and in no hurry to change that, but was used to a very healthy sex life and was feeling the lack thereof. So, Scarlet constantly rubbing against him frustrated him but he couldn't cheat on his wife even if Scarlet offered, Tifa owed her that much. Also, her way of ordering him around was annoying.

He thought about how Tifa's firm, creamy body would look in a dress again and texedt to Scarlet that he couldn't make it that night.

There was a growl of frustration at Scarlet's dojo in answer to that.

"You bastard" she growled and looked up at her family crest. Soon they would be great again, why they had ever left Midgar in the first place was stupid. Why should men to equal to women? All she needed was someone with money to restore her to her proper place as the Midgar elite and she had just the right milksop in mind. He seemed biddable and estranged from his wife. All she needed was to press her advantage...


	5. Chapter 5

Cid could tell there was something different about Reno the second the other man opened the door. "Hey yo, I pimped out your stick, check it out" he said holding the rod out to him.

"What is "yo"?" Reno asked him in a preoccupied voice.

Cid just shrugged his broad shoulders at this "it's just an exclamation used to get someone's attention. Now, observe. You touch this button here and this fucker shoots actual lightening at people or you touch this one here and it acts like a normal taser. I made it black in parts to give it some style too. This is really bad ass now...and still not lethal" he said holding it out to him.

"Thanks...this is really" he said in a distracted way.

"Okay what's got you all wound up?" Cid demanded.

"I have a date with Tifa tonight" Reno said in a nervous voice.

"You guys are certainly doing things in reverse. Most guy have to pay for lots of expensive dinners before his woman puts out...sorry, that was uncalled for" he apologized at Reno's glare.

"I don't know what to wear, how to behave" Reno said running his hand nervously down his ponytail as was a habit of his.

"What's she wearing?" Cid asked him.

"She wearing a dress" Reno said.

"Tifa is! Shit! I never thought I'd hear that. Most guys have to wait until their wedding to see their gal in her wedding dress" Cid told him.

"What's a wedding dress?" Reno asked Cid...and Cid took him downstairs where he had a wedding picture of Yuffie and himself.

Reno stared at it...and burst out laughing. "The thought of Tifa wearing a virginal white dress and carrying a bouquet...it's too much" Reno chuckled and Cid burst out laughing too.

"I guess it's good you two got married in Midgar" Cid agreed. "You should wear your hair down, you've got such nice hair and you bind it back all the time" Cid suggested.

"In public!" Reno said in shock and then realized he could; he wasn't in Midgar anymore. He wasn't the same person, he felt the need for a change. "Actually, I was wondering if you would cut it for me? I want to look less...Midgar and more..." Reno said struggling for the words.

"Like me?" Cid suggested, touching his own unruly spikes. "Step into my salon and we'll see what we can do." Cid put a robe on him and released Reno's hair. He took up the scissors and suddenly felt as nervous as Reno looked. "Do you want it long or short?" He asked him.

"I want it short...no long. I don't know what to ask for. I get my hair evened up at the ends once a year, that's it" Reno said.

"Do you need an anesthetic?" Cid asked him factiously.

"We don't cut our hair where I'm from" Reno snapped at him while he blushed. "Cut it short" he insisted.

"How about to here?" Cid said putting his scissors to his shoulders.

"I guess" Reno said, swallowing hard.

"How about here?" Cid said, indicating to the nape of his neck.

"I guess...no that's too short. I don't know what to do!" Reno cried in frustration.

"I have an idea...but I'm not sure you'll like it" Cid said.

"Just do it" Reno said as part of his hair was put back into a ponytail.

"Okay, do you trust me?" He asked him.

"Yes" Reno said. "I can't watch, just do it" he said shutting his eyes and the other man began to snip away as Reno forced himself to be calm. Cid seemed to be removing lots of his hair! Finally, he stopped and seemed to be massaging something into Reno's remaining hair and then tousled it.

"Okay, you can look now" Cid said and Reno opened his eyes and they widened at the sight of the jagged and uneven spikes on his head, that draped forward onto his face.

"You Son of a Tulip, what did you do?" He asked him in a soft voice, shocked at how roguish his new hairdo made him look. His facial tattoos now looked rather menacing in fact. This was the face of a man to be reckoned with.

"I gave you a man's haircut and you still have length as well" he explained, hooking the small ponytail over his shoulder.

"But I look so...so" he stammered.

"Bad ass, you were gorgeous before and I made you look hot and dangerous" Cid said with a smirk. "If you wear it down, brush it back, it will look like before in a layer cut.

"Do you think Tifa will like it?" Reno asked him.

"She'll be barely able to keep her hands off of you. But if she gets too grabby, you tell her no" he lectured him.

"I can defend myself" Reno said rolling his eyes.

"You've come a long way" Cid agreed. "Go buy yourself a nice black suit with a nice tie. Girls love it when guys dress up" Cid said. "And just be yourself" he advised him. "Wait, do you need a chaperone? I won't drink anything she offers me" Cid suddenly offered, feeling oddly protective of the pacifistic man.

"We'll be fine on our own. No staring at my butt as I go upstairs and grab my wallet" Reno said.

"You've got nice buns. Who can help but stare?" Cid called after him and Reno just grinned at him over his shoulder, excited about his date and Cid felt the couple might work out after all. Clearly, they were miserable apart. Man, Tifa had looked like she's been dragged feet first down a gopher hole when he'd gone to see her. What was up with that?

Reno had put on the white shirt, his new well fitted black suit and black tie and looked at himself in shock.

He looked nothing like normal. He looked...he didn't know. He wasn't the vain sort. He didn't like the feeling of the tie around his neck and removed it, then as if in a trance he undid some buttons to allow a glimpse his impressive pecs. With his constantly working out, his already impressive muscular definition had been raised into sharper focus. It was like he could cut diamonds with his stomach alone. The Midgar Reno had looked slender almost androgynous in his kimono, but there was no mistaking the sex of this Reno! A little too much in fact, the drape of pants clearly showed the definition of his manhood. So much so that Reno blushed and untucked the bottom of his white shirt to cover this. He did a final mirror check and decided he would have to do. There was a knock on his door and he took a deep, bracing breath and opened the door and froze in surprise at Tifa's transformation.

She wore an eggplant coloured dress that had a sweetheart necklace and allowed a teasing glimpse of her impressive cleavage, but it was still tastefully covered. The bodice was held up by spaghetti straps that all revealed her creamy arms and shoulders and her skirt was long but was slit up one thigh. She looked alluring, yet elegant as her super hair draped behind her like a veil, she had part of it woven into a bun secured at the nape of her neck and the rest had been teased into waves. She wore no makeup, she didn't need any.

"You look so beautiful" he blurted out and she did. He was sure she had on a pair of colourful lace panties on underneath that she preferred to wear. These always had an "interesting" effect on him and he was rather ashamed of how a few scant inches of cloth brought that reaction in him.

"I hope you like it, I remembered how you like the colour purple" Tifa nervously said. "Your hair!" she cried in shock.

"Do you hate it? I wanted a change..." He said as his voice trailed off and he blushed in a self-conscious way and touched.

Tifa walked around him and inspected him from every angle. "You look sexy" she declared and basked in the glow of his megawatt smile. He was smiling with good reason, she normally called him Gorgeous; never Sexy! "The limo's waiting. I made us dinner reservations and then we're going to listen to some music" she said. "Shall we?" She asked him as he got into his formal winter coat and did it up. She held out her hand and he hesitated for a second and then enfolded her small slim digits in his own and they walked to the limo.

The restaurant was small and catered to elite clientele that wanted an intimate setting for dinner, without a lot of people around, but could still mingle. So, they offered private rooms and booths and had a dance area in a separate place.

The dance area offered a dreamy light show and played only slow songs, so the diners wouldn't be disturbed, this made for a romantic atmosphere for couples wanting to dance. And those wanting only to dine, were left in peace but enjoyed the dinner music.

Their room had red privacy drapes and ivy twined around the support columns. The multiple lights that were suspended over their table seemed to float there. Their table itself had a heavy black wrought iron base and a honey toned table top and the chairs matched it. "I ordered a bottle of champagne but, we can change it to lemonade if you prefer" she said.

"I trust you" he assured her and meant it.

He studied the menu and they pondered the choices together. It was so refreshing after Scarlet dragging him to expensive restaurants, that he would have to pay for and her ordering for them. He didn't complain because she was necessary to his training and some of the things she said about Tifa were almost treasonous. He didn't want to get the woman in trouble, even if he found her company odious. His training was almost complete and after that, he could ignore her.

He and Tifa never ran out of things to talk about, she had been quick to discover he wasn't merely an empty-headed bimbo. His mother was unable to have any more children after Reno was born, so she had treated him like an equal when they were alone together, she'd encouraged him to go to University and explained politics to him. He had a quick mind and a thirst for knowledge that Tifa had encouraged as well. She had explained the politics of Icicle Inn to him and took him to meetings with her. He was forever reading and expanding his knowledge.

They opted to share an appetizer and he ordered the locally caught fish poached in a delicate wine sauce and she ordered the steak.

"Go ahead, you know you want to" he encouraged her when their food arrived and he slid his plate towards her.

She laughed and scooped up a bit of each side and the entrée and moaned with pleasure at the taste and he leaned over and captured some of her steak, "I swear you're the only woman I know who can have an orgasm over the taste of food" he mused.

"I do not" she objected.

"I know that sound" he teased her and then both blushed when the elephant in the room roared.

"Would you like to dance?" Tifa suddenly offered to cover up the awkwardness after they finished eating.

"I only know traditional dances where the woman leads. Do they dance differently here?" He asked her.

"Completely, it's easy. I'll show you" she said and lead him to the dance area and they watched the other couples. "See? All you do is hold onto each other and shuffle in a circle" she pointed out.

"I guess I can do that" he said and let her lead him onto the dance floor and took her in his arms. They bodies moved easily to the steady beat as his hand rested on the creamy flesh of her back. They slowly got closer as they danced until her cheek rested on his shoulder and her hands were at his waist. Reno had never imagined something so simple as dancing with his wife, she wore some kind of perfume that was light and blended perfectly with her own natural scent. She always smelled so clean. They were both touchy feely people. Tifa seemed to like being with him to the point she would come and lounge with her head in his lap while he read a book or did needlepoint. He would continue what he was doing, but would lazily stroke her hair. He liked how she sought him out.

The song ended and they returned to their table and settled their bill.

"You ready for the rest?" She asked him when they got into their limo.

"I'm in your hands" he said.

"What is this?" He asked at the entrance to the dome.

"This is Icicle Inn's equivalent to a public park, but this is a special one, this is where they play Symphony of Fire" she explained.

"What's that?" He asked her as the stripped off their winter gear and checked them. The ground in the park was warm and covered with tropical flowers amongst the walkways, you could see the snow on the ground outside the dome, giving it a surreal appearance as everyone walked around in their formal clothes. There was stadium seating before a small stage and they chose seats towards the top.

The stage was suddenly covered with different lights as the orchestra took their seats and the started playing fast paced classical music and the heavens exploded with fireworks and Reno raised his head in awe of the display that perfectly matched the music. He took Tifa's hand in his excitement and she studied him and settled her head on his shoulder to watch with him.

They stood on before the entrance to his apartment. "Tonight, was the best night of my life" he told her in all honesty.

"I had a great time" she answered him.

"I can't invite you up, I'm not ready..." He said.

"I understand, but I want to give you your first kiss" she said.

"I gave that to someone when I was four " he said in surprise.

"I meant a kiss like how a first kiss should feel. I want only to kiss you" she said and, in a trance, he leaned forward and placed his lips against hers and she stepped forward and snaked her arms around him. His heart soared at how gentle her kiss was with just a hint of desire, it was like their lazy morning kisses but so much more meaningful. The tender emotions it awoke in them were almost palpable. Her hands stroked random patterns onto his back and when their lips parted, he rested his cheek on top of her head, almost moved to tears. It had been exactly how he imagined his first kiss to be.

Tifa held him, "that's how I should have kissed you the first time. I should have wooed you as well. I was stupid and selfish...but I'm not giving up on us" she whispered to him as he got himself under control.

"I want to be a man for you. Not a Midgar male. I want to make you proud of me" he admitted to her.

"I always was proud of you. You should be proud of yourself. Tseng said you're doing well and almost ready to graduate your training course" Tifa said, smiling up at him.

"I will have to go through a competition, I guess you would be bored..." He dismissively said, hoping she would come.

"Of course I'm coming...if you let me" she said.

"I would like that, I'll give you a ticket. I can invite Cid and Yuffie and Vincent and Elena too" he told her, excited by the idea.

"I should let you get some rest. What are you doing for dinner tomorrow?" She asked him.

"I'm having dinner and then doing late training with my hand to hand instructor" Reno replied. "I could meet you for a drink afterwards if it isn't too late" he offered.

"Text me when you're finishing" she told him.

"I'm sorry, why couldn't you make it last night?" Scarlet demanded.

"I was having my first date with my wife" he said with a faint blush.

"I thought you two were estranged" she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Not so much as it would appear, but that's no business of yours" he added. "We're ending practice a little early tonight. Tifa and I are trying something called karaoke tonight" he explained.

"The practice ends when I say it does" she snapped at him. "And you had best pay attention."

"Yes ma'am" he automatically said.

She exhausted him and criticized him on everything he flawlessly performed, but still had to watch him hurry off to meet his wife with a happy smile on his face.

Reno was starting to feel more confident as he came close to graduation, he had the respect of most of his teachers, the friendship of his fellow students and was the best in all of his classes.

Besides that, his dates with Tifa were going well. She always planned everything in public not to tempt him into changing his mind and he fell for her even harder if anything. She never demanded and seemed happy just being with him, even when doing nothing more than walking him home after practice in the brisk evenings as they held hands. This was a sweet period of his life and was glad she gave it to him. This seemed to deepen their relationship, even if the lust was still there.

The day of the competition, there were two men bared to the waist as they were the finalists.

They wore only baggy black pants and seemed mismatched as the muscular brunette held a chipped sword that seemed way too big for practical use and the slimmer, but equally hone redhead held a black and silver rod.

The signal was given and they sprang into action. It was almost an acrobatic display as they vaulted into the air and seemed to defy gravity as they fought in combination of backflips and somersaults, to a flurry of punches and kicks as their weapons connected while they bounced off of walls and ceilings. Only to begin their attacks anew. It looked like the brunette would win, until he stumbled and the panting redhead knocked him down and put his rod to his chest and it was announced the brunette had been defeated. Reno was the victor! He grinned from ear to ear as he helped Zack to his feet.

"I won only because you stumbled over your own huge feet" Reno told him.

"Not everyone's as nimble as you. You should donate your feet to the Icicle Inn National Ballet" Zack Fair retorted and smiled as his petite wife, Aerith came over.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"As if this toothpick could hurt me" Zack joked.

Scarlet had a towel ready, but a smiling and excited Tifa brought one over to the victor and Reno protested he was all sweaty when she hugged him. It would have been a touching sight if it didn't make Scarlet's blood boil. His friend's surrounded him and praised him and Reno protested he had won by default over Zack being clumsy.

"We shall take you to dinner" Tifa insisted, all the couples glanced at each other...and opted out until it was just the two of them going and Reno hurried to go and shower and change.

Scarlet caught up with him "you should be thankful I taught you so well" she said to him.

"I'm grateful" he said. "But the lessons are over now" he told her.

"There are things I can..." She protested.

"I think he learned all he needs to know" Tseng interrupted them. "Reno I was wondering, you mentioned you wanted to learn to pilot a helicopter. I have one in our hangar. Would you like some lessons?" He asked him.

"I would love to!" He cried.

"Swing by tomorrow around noon and we'll get you started. It looks like you have plans...I won't keep you" Tseng said and Reno excused himself and went to get ready.

"Scarlet, whatever plans you have for him. They're a lost cause. He doesn't even see you when the Laird is here" Tseng said with pity in his voice.

"He wants me, you'll see" she said and stalked off and the Wutaian man could only stare with sympathy after her.

Their kisses were more heated after they got tipsy on champagne.

"Why can't I get you out of my system?" He gasped between frantic kisses.

Tifa pulled back and said in a shaky voice "I'm just as much your slave as you are mine" and walked away, wondering why she had said that. Why someone she had taken on out of pity had become so important to her...

Tifa prayed she wouldn't feel sick in the morning. Her prayers weren't answers as she leaned over the toilet the next morning. She was getting sick of getting sick and wondered when her period would set in already! She now was prone to getting headaches and felt fatigued in a way the high energy woman never did. She was as healthy as a horse normally. These things she concealed from Reno.

Reno's first flying lesson had Tseng getting out of the helicopter looking green around the gills but praised him none the less.

Reno wasn't expecting anyone when someone knocked on his door and Scarlet stood there. "Scarlet, what are you doing here..." He asked her when she latched onto his lips and her cloak fell from her naked body as she shut the door behind them. Reno instinctively kissed her back as his body reacted to the lush female curves in his arms. "Take me" she commanded him and for a second the sex deprived man wanted to.

"I can't, I'm married and even if I wasn't, I don't like you" he said stepping back. It was true, she was beautiful but ugly inside.

"Don't you see? She's no good for you, she's trying to change you. Leave her and we can return to Midgar with me and live the proper way. With your wealth and properties and family name, what a family we will create" she panted at him.

"Get dressed" he ordered her.

"But you..." She protested as she advanced on him.

"I don't want to be a submissive husband, I want to be with my wife!" He snapped at her and realized it was true. No matter how auspicious a start they had had, he wanted Tifa, his head had chosen her. They had been on a wild ride since they got together and his life had been upside down, sideways and he'd changed for the better he believed. "Stop embarrassing yourself and get out!" He said didn't even bother to make her leave, he left himself to go home. Home, where she lived. That is where he belonged.

Tifa's sickness seemed to come in waves and was no longer limited to the mornings, she was surprised when Reno came bursting in "Tifa, we need to talk, I love you and want us to be together" he all but commanded her. She blinked her beautiful carmine eyes at him...and ran for the bathroom and vomited with gusto. She felt strong arms around as a glass of water was pressed to her lips and she was helped to her feet.

"Don't leave me" she shakily said.

"Never" he said as he helped her to sit on the bed and held her in concern as he checked her for fever. "You're not warm. Do you have a headache?" He asked her.

"Sometimes" she admitted, clinging to him, inhaling his familiar scent and realizing she not only wanted him to be there, but needed him to be.

"You've been like this before?" He asked her.

"For a couple of weeks now, it comes and it goes" she said as he stroked her hair and explained her symptoms to him.

"My poor love, I'm calling Dr. Ellis" he insisted, who came right over and his lips quirked when the couple explained what the problem was.

"It's to be expected in her condition" he told them.

"What condition?" Reno asked him where he held his wife on their bed.

"Haven't you done a pregnancy test?" He asked them in an incredulous voice.

"No we use birth control" Tifa said, positive he must be wrong.

"I have my mobile lab with me and ten minutes can clear this up" he said and both people waited anxiously while the test developed.

"It's positive, you're about five to six weeks along" the doctor explained.

"But we've only been married for a month" Tifa protested.

"Midgar" Reno reminded her.

"Wait, but...I was so close to my period. It should have been safe" Tifa said feeling overwhelmed and almost terrified as Reno whooped and held her tighter.

"I knocked you up my first time" he said with a smirk and Tifa realized what her body had been trying to tell her and fainted.

Reno was holding her hand when she woke up wearing a practical nightgown.

"So, it's true? I'm preg..." She said, barely able to get the word out. "I didn't do this just to keep you" she said looking at him.

"I told you before, I want to be with you because I love you and choose to be, not because you're carrying my kid. No one ever asked me if I wanted to be with you, you were willing to let me go and I want to be with you. Don't worry about your pregnancy, I'll be with you every step of the way, through this one and the next" he assured her.

"What do you mean the next one?" She demanded.

"I want a huge family. About six ought to do it" he said.

"You're an asshole if you think that..." She sputtered.

"I would like two and to do a lot of what it takes to make another one" he said to her. "Let's get through this first pregnancy and negotiate for a second one until then, Dr. Ellis said it was fine for us to make love as long as we don't get too rough. But, I need to know. Are you going to need other guys because of your fetish?" He asked her.

"Just you" she promised him and realized she meant it.

"I'm not opposed to doing a little play acting in a white kimono if it helps keep my wife satisfied" he joked to her and she giggled and touched his cheek as she studied him, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and she was hopelessly in love with him. Her other hand cupped the nape of his neck and drew him forward into a tender kiss.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her as his fingers eased her nightgown up firm thighs.

"I need you" she said.

Tifa had always been an aggressive lover, but this time she relaxed and let Reno take charge, she needed him to be the man she had helped to create, she needed him how she had never needed another. His touch had always been gentle but never had she felt so cherished as he lovingly prepared her. She cried out and clung to him as he filled her and took her slowly and deeply. Reno bit his lip to keep from cumming too soon, it had been a while and he wanted to savour every moment of their reunion. He rocked in the cradle of her thighs as her hands seemed to want to touch every part of him while he murmured of his love for her and she cried out her own for him as she came and his cry matched hers. Tifa sobbed, it had been perfect, so perfect. She had always thought tears of joy to be a myth but they proved real as Reno held her and kissed them away, wanting to drown in the love he saw in her eyes.

"Only you" he promised her.

"Only you. But the kimono thing does sound rather sexy" she said, attempting for some levity.

"We'll pick one up when we go visit my mother" he promised her.

"I hate Midgar" Tifa said.

"We're going" he insisted, Tifa quirked a smile at him, he was so Icicle Inn now.

"Well, you had better get used to seeing this body how it is now, before I get too big, it's the only female body you will ever see" she said.

"No, I've seen another one" he said.

"What's that, darling?" Tifa spat.

"I need some water and Dr. Ellis said you need to stay hydrated. I'll go get us some" he mysteriously said.

"No, you come back here and explain what you meant by that..." Tifa cried after him as he put on his bathrobe and padded to the kitchen with a smirk.

They did eventually end up in Midgar when she was six months pregnant.

Bev stood before the helipad in front of her mansion and wondered why her son and daughter-in-law weren't travelling by airship. The sleek, black helicopter bore no markings but what looked like her own Sinclair rampant cock crest and the shackled heart of the Lockhart family. But that made no sense to Bev, her son was officially a Lockhart now...

A tall man emerged from the cockpit, wearing a white shirt unlaced almost obscenely almost to the depths of his nipples, he wore it untucked with some kind of a leather vest on that just concealed what normally would been shameless revealed in his almost sinfully tight pants that were tucked into knee high black leather boots. He wore a hostler at his left hip containing some kind of long, gleaming weapon. He wore protective black tinted goggles and had a head of unruly red spikes.

He walked around to the passenger's door with a loping gait and helped out a heavily pregnant Tifa and Bev felt scandalized at how the pilot kept his arm around her in a familiar way. How dare she flaunt her affair with the help before her Mother-In-Law!

Then Bev registered the trademark red hair of her own family just as the young man pushed his goggles up onto his forehead. "Reno?" She said in shock.

"Hey Ma, you remember Tifa? I knocked her up but good" he said hugging her in a forward way that a proper Midgar son never would.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded of the young woman.

"I won't claim credit. He did this all himself" Tifa proudly said to the outraged Matriarch of the Sinclair family.

"I forbid you to go out in public like that" Bev snapped at Reno when he suggested a shopping trip to his wife the next day, still not knowing what to make of her modified son.

"She likes me like this" Reno said with a frown. "Besides, I'm a citizen of Icicle Inn, I can wear what I want and my junks properly covered" he added.

"Your..junk" Bev repeated.

"Penis and testicles" he spelled it out to her.

"At least take a security guard with you, your wife's pregnant and should not be forced to defend you if you are attacked" Bev insisted.

Reno took out his rod and turn on the lightening function so it flared to life. "I can protect myself, I can protect both of us" he said. "Come on Tifa, get the lead out of your ass" he called to her as he swung his rod over his shoulder and strode towards the door.

"I cannot deal with what you did" Bev hissed at her.

"I think he's incredible" Tifa says, eyeing Reno's departing figure in a way that suggested she wanted to devour him. "Coming dear" she called and hurried after him.

Bev was horrified at what Reno had become but almost proud at the same time.

The proud beauties were on display with their escorts as they walked in the park, trying to attract the attention of a rich woman to make them their groom. Their colourful kimonos made them look like exotic butterflies as they strolled bearing parasols and fans, their hair done up in various styles and they wore makeup or not according to the wearer. They were a little shocked at how a tourist couple held hands as they walked in tandem together.

Reno smirked at how they didn't even recognize him and greeted his former greatest rival by name. "Hey Genesis" he said and Genesis looked so shocked he accidently snapped his delicate fan in two as his crystalline eyes bulged out of his pretty head.

"Reno...what are you wearing?" He stammered.

"Your hair" another voice cried in shock.

"I took on more of the customs of Icicle Inn, I can also fight, drink and pilot a helicopter" Reno smirked at them. "You remember my wife, Tifa? I knocked her up my first time" he bragged as he pulled her to him.

"To be fair, it could have been your second or third time, they were in rapid succession after all" she teased him.

The colourfully dressed men could only gape at them as the proof of Reno's virility poked a maternity shirt forward. Tifa laughed and claimed Reno's lips in a demanding kiss that had her moaning...and gave the virgin men nosebleeds and delicate handkerchiefs saved their expensive garments.

"See you around, men. We're going to a certain park to celebrate old times later, but first, we have an errand to run. I'll send news once our son is born. Nice kimonos" he dryly added with a smirk while Tifa laughed.

Rufus was stunned by the size of the commission while Reno and Tifa explained what they wanted. "Some short and some long, all done in white and custom made to his size" she said.

"Perhaps one with cherries on it on a white background?" Reno suggested.

"Good idea, darling and you can wear a cherry blossom in your hair. One totally sheer with a matching thong" she added.

"He can't wear white" Rufus said in confusion and blushing as he guessed what they were intended for.

"It won't be against any of your laws, it's only for him to wear in our bedroom" Tifa explained.

Rufus weighed their odd request against the size of their commission...and decided to go for it. "I'll have my staff bring you fabric samples and patterns. Would you like a glass of champagne while you wait?" He asked Tifa.

"Yo, the Missus is carrying my kid. I'll take a glass, but I think you should offer her something different, pal" Reno objected with his arm wrapped protectively around his wife.

"But you are forbidden to drink" Rufus said, scandalized.

"I'll have a glass of lemonade" she said, nonplused.

"As a citizen of Icicle Inn, those restrictions don't apply to me. I'll take that champagne now" Reno stubbornly said, placing one of his booted feet over his knee.

"I would get it for him, you don't want to see him mad" Tifa gaily encouraged Rufus and Rufus sighed and placed their drink orders, he appreciated how much they were spending but would be glad to see the backs of the odd couple. Reno was clearly out of control and she encouraged him.

The End


End file.
